¿Qué es hacer el amor?
by Zarite
Summary: Una pregunta impertinente puede desatar algo más que… — ¿Qué es hacer el amor aniki? –pregunto Sasuke. — ¿Quieres que te enseñe? –indago Itachi. Pareja ItachiSasuke. Incesto.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. **

* * *

¿Qué es hacer el amor?

Esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del pequeño moreno que mordía con desesperación las uñas de sus dedos. Sus ojos ónix venían e iban a los del mayor.

Leyendo un libro color naranja con una extraña mujer corriendo estaba Itachi, Sasuke mordió más su uña y apretó los parpados y tartamudeo infantilmente.

— On-nisan –tartamudeo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Itachi miro a su pequeño hermano y levanto su ceja negra bien perfilada, Sasuke le sonrió.

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? –indago de vuelta leyendo el libro, Sasuke jugó con sus dedos en la mesa y se apego más a Itachi.

— ¿Qué es hacer el amor? –pregunto bruscamente, el rostro de Itachi estaba petrificado como una hermosa estatua, y es que… Que su hermano pequeño preguntara sobre _ello_ era problemas.

— ¿Quién te dijo esas palabras? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se retorció en su silla y castañeo los dientes con desesperación.

— Anoche –empezó, Itachi lo ánimo para que siguiera –cuando me estaba por acostar, mamá dijo "_Uhm_ Fukagu vamos a hacer el amor" –imito la pobre voz de su madre y alzo los ojos negros para llevarlos a los del mayor. Itachi Uchiha, el genio de la familia tenía una mueca en los labios, un leve pero notorio _tic_ en su labio.

— ¿Qué más escuchaste? –pregunto intentando calmar el tic que sobresalía de su labio.

— Uhm pues luego papá dijo "Mikoto espera no toques _eso_, ¡e-espera!" –dijo Sasuke inocente, sus grandes ojos negros brillaban intensamente por emoción para saber las dichosas palabras "¿Qué es hacer el amor?".

— Eso dijo padre –mascullo Itachi. ¡Joder sus padres follan y él se carga al muerto! ¡Qué malos padres eran! Y por si no fuera poco Sasuke estaba esperando la respuesta sobre hacer el amor, ah y sin olvidar que Sasuke había escuchado a sus padres en pleno acto… _Qué asco y trauma. _

— Si, venga dime, ¿Qué es hacer el amor? –volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso no te lo puedo explicar –rehuyó la mirada vuelta al libro.

— ¡Pero Itachi! –gruño Sasuke haciendo un gracioso mohín en sus labios, el pequeño ablandaba un poco al mayor…_Mierda de Sasuke que era un crío_.

— Solo se hace –dio poca información para enfrascarse de nuevo en su lectura.

— Entonces si le digo a Iruka-sensei que me lo haga lo aprenderé –murmuro asintiendo a su respuesta.

— ¡Sasuke-_Baka_! –grito nervioso Itachi.

— P-Pero tú lo has dicho –hablo atropelladamente.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? –pregunto con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Claro! –con euforia se levanto acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano con el puño en alto, un poco más _y lo golpearía…_

— ¿Pero qué diablos quieres hacer? –pregunto confuso el mayor.

— Ya sabes aprender, ¿Tengo que golpearte verdad?

— Claro si yo fuera masoquista… -susurro con sarcasmo.

— ¡Pues enséñame tú! –apunto con su dedo. Itachi se deslizo con lentitud, llegando a posar una mano en el cabello alborotado y despeinado del pequeño Sasuke, con sus dedos perfilo el rostro del moreno.

― P-Pero… - tartamudeo Sasuke.

— _Shh_ –susurro Itachi. Con su dedo abrió los labios del menor, acariciando los delgados labios de Sasuke, el aliento atropellado de Sasuke le dio en sus labios y sonrió con ternura. Poso delicadamente los labios en los de Sasuke y los apretó haciendo más fuerza en la unión del beso, con una extrema lentitud empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, jugando con su paladar el sabor de su hermano… _Uhm el sabor de Sasuke era delicioso._ Lo sujeto por su pequeña cabeza y lo apego más a su rostro, moviendo sus manos habilidosas por sus costillas y espalda, una espalda pequeña pero calientita, suspiro en medio del beso y apretó con un poco de fuerza su mano entorno de la espalda, haciendo brotar un pequeño gemido de Sasuke, se separo del pequeño limpiando un hilillo de saliva que caía de sus labios. –Esto es hacer el amor –mintió con ternura, sonriendo a un Sasuke ruborizado.

— ¿Eso? –pregunto Sasuke con las mejillas calientes y el pecho con la respiración errática, lamio sus labios y sintió en ellos el aroma de Itachi. –Q-Quiero _más_… -tartamudeo. –enséñame aniki –susurro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué?_ Me gusta el _yaoi_, tanto como el _SasuNaru NaruSasu _como _SasuIta_.

xD

Al que les gusto pues bien me alegro y al que no, pues ala lo lamento.

Pues ale espero algún cometario…


End file.
